


Misty Rain

by karisu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karisu/pseuds/karisu
Summary: It’s the season for rain and someone had forgotten his umbrella, so MC goes to find him in the misty rain.  This story is inspired by Lucifer's UR+ Card from Raindrop Tales. I don't have the card much to my regret (not for the lack of effort) Sighs....  and also some very romantic fanart that I've seen. Can't get the mood out of my head since it was pouring rain where I am at so here it is...
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Misty Rain

Reya sat with her feet tucked under a blanket, as she watched the rain fell in torrent sheets, pouring down the tall glass windows of the planetarium. She had not expected that there was such a thing as a rainy season in the Devildom and the days of seemingly never-ending rain took her by surprise. She had loved to watch the rain even when she was back home in the human world, but it was something she could do rarely without inviting the ridicule of her brothers. They called her a dreamer and laughed at her, mocking every single thing she enjoyed doing just because they did not enjoy the same.

When Reya had first arrived at the Devildom, she had made it a point to call home every week, but she soon stopped the gesture because no one cared to find out how she was getting on. Her parents were either busy with their work or socializing with the upper society and her brothers could not be bothered to speak to her. She had felt very alone in the beginning until she realized things were not that bad after all. Like she could sit here and watch the rain all she wanted, and no one would laugh or call her stupid.

There was a book on her lap that she had borrowed from Satan, but she was not in the mood to read. It was getting a little chilly in the big lofty room so Reya wrapped the blanket about her and slipped her feet into her house slippers, setting the book on the chaise as she padded off to the kitchen. It was rare that she was alone in the House, having an early day off RAD and coming back before the rest of the demon brothers.

In the mood for some tea, Reya opened one of the many cabinets in the kitchen and took out a small tea set and picked out the small canister labelled with her name from the tea closet. It was a special blend of tea called Hellsmoke that she particularly like and Barbatos had been kind enough to give her some. She hummed a random tune as she poured out some bluish grey tea leaves into the tea pot before adding in the hot water. Letting the tea seep, Reya carried the tea set back to the planetarium. 

Passing by the grand piano in the music room, she stopped as a sudden whim came upon her. It had been years since she touched the ivory keys, Reya remembered the lessons she took as a child and the many sessions where she had been put on display to play for her mother’s guests but her talent had been limited. She could play well enough and enjoyed it somewhat but she was no music protégé and after one particular day when a guest’s much younger child could play the same piece much better than she did , her embarrassed mother had forbidden her ever to play again. 

She opened the lid of the grand piano and pressed a single note and listen to the resonance as the note rang out pure and true. She was in a fanciful mood due to the rain and there was no one to tell her no so Reya sat herself down by the piano and began to play. She chose a random piece from memory, her fingers tentative and hesitant as she began. The tune sounded a little discordant in the beginning but as the muscle memory gradually came back to her hands, Reya was able to play it relatively smoothly.

She had not realized she had missed playing as her lessons had not been pleasant, her teacher had smack her across the knuckles with a wooden ruler every time she made a mistake, her mother had only wanted her to play those technically difficult pieces to impress others. Reya had gotten scolded when she bought her own piano scores for the light romantic pieces she loved to play. She only played them when nobody was home until her mother got rid of the piano following the unfortunate incident.

Closing her eyes, her fingers flew across the black and white keys as she played her one of her favourites. The soft romantic tune ringing out sweet and true, resonating through the House. She gave a happy sigh when the last note rang out and started to play another piece. She had noticed the piano a long time ago since she moved in to stay with the brothers but had never heard any of them play it before which was quite a shame as the sound was really lovely especially when the room itself enhanced the acoustic. Wrapped up in the music, Reya did not noticed that some of the brothers had came home. 

“Oooohh that was lovely!!! I had no idea you played the piano too, Reya!” Asmo cooed enthusiastically. “It’s been too long a while since anyone played.”

“Reya, I guess these are pieces from the human world? I particularly like the last one. Does it have a name?” Satan added.

“I didn’t hear you two come in. It’s been years since I last played, I’m so out of practise actually. Oh, that last piece? It’s called Kiss the Rain. This rainy season got me in a mood.” Reya looked a little embarrassed.

“No worries, you can play for me! I’ll love to hear more of that especially since this dismal weather really gives me no mood to go out. But what I need most now is a nice hot soak in the bath! I’m all damp from the rain. Reya, you can join me too if you like, hehe. “

“Hmm yes, I would love discuss more with you about human music but yes I’m a little chilled from the rain too. Nothing a hot shower won’t fix.”

“You two better get warmed up, it’s easy to catch a cold. I’ll go get the fire in the living and common room up.” Reya stood up and shooed the two brothers up to their rooms as she went to turn up the fire so that the House would be a bit warmer.

Soon after the rest of the brothers started to trickle in from the pouring rain outside and Reya counted seven umbrellas drying in the foyer area. Reya had really been en route to a real exchange program in the human world when she was teleported into the Devildom so she did have a luggage of things with her but an umbrella had not been one of the things she had packed along. Lucifer had handed one of the umbrellas to her this morning when she had headed out to RAD and she had not thought too much about it. She caught Belphie who was the last one in before he headed up to his room.

“Belphie, any idea how many of these umbrellas we have in the House?” 

“Hmm? Should be seven, I guess? One for each of us. This rain is making me so sleepy… Reya can you let me know when it’s time for dinner. I think I will go take a nap first.” 

_Which means she had been using Lucifer’s and he was not home yet..._

Reya got worried and immediately took out her D.D.D to text the eldest demon.

Reya: Lucifer, are you on your way home? 

Reya: Why didn’t you tell me you gave me your umbrella?

Lucifer: It’s not that big a thing.

Lucifer: A little rain won’t hurt a demon like me whereas you are another matter.

Reya: But you just caught a cold not long ago. I don’t want you to get sick again.

Reya: Are you leaving soon? I’ll come meet you at RAD.

Lucifer: I still have some work to do.

Reya: Text me before you leave, and I will come meet you. 

Lucifer: Very well if you insist.

Reya was surprised Lucifer gave in so fast but knowing him, she had a feeling he would only text her when he was close to getting home. She would simply have to head out straight after dinner to intercept him on the way. With a determined gleam in her eyes, Reya headed off to help lay the dining table for the meal. Asmo was cooking duty today so at least she knew she would not have to worry about the food coming out of the kitchen. She had not understood why the Avatar of Lust had insisted that she needed that pair of pretty black rain boots with the white rose motif on the side when he ordered a few pairs for himself and got her to order a pair as well the previous month. Now they had became an absolute essential when heading out.

The wet weather made everyone rather lethargic especially after a dinner of hot filling creamy pasta soup, some of the brother lounged in the common room to enjoy the roaring fire and no one really bothered much when Reya made an excuse to head up to her room. She quickly put on a denim jacket over her usual oversized T-shirt dress and a pair of knee-high socks before she came down to the foyer. Slipping her feet into her rain boots, Reya was wonder if she should take one or two of the umbrellas along with her then her face reddened a little when a notion struck her. Just taking one umbrella with her, Reya opened the door and slipped out into the rain.

The rain had lessened from the afternoon’s torrent, but it was still a heavy drizzle and Reya could feel the chill in the air even though she wore a jacket. The streets were deserted and quiet as she walked her usual route towards the Royal Academy. A mist had rolled in and hung over the whole Devildom, reducing the visibility. The blurred-out streetlights, puddles of rainwater and the reflections created another sublime world of wonder for the single human. She was strangely unafraid as her feet took her through the familiar streets that look so altered in the misty ambiance. She was reminded of the human world classic “Singing in the Rain” and she hummed the cheerful romantic tune as she skipped a little over the small puddles of rain. Reya laughed at herself, feeling a little silly. 

“Someone seems to enjoy this dreadful weather.” His amused voice came from the mist.

“Lucifer?” Reya called out his name.

She turned towards the sound of his voice; his heart tightened involuntarily when she smiled as he came to her through the rain and mist. He had never seen her smile so free and uninhibited, that simple smile alone was like the sun he had not felt for a few thousand years, driving away the chill of the cold rainy night. Reya ran up to him, holding out her umbrella over him. Lucifer turned towards her, running a hand over his wet hair, flicking away the raindrops away from his face before he reached out to take the umbrella from her hand so that she would not have to hold it high to compensate for their difference in height.

“I knew it. You won’t wait for me but brave the rain home.” Reya pulled a face towel from her jacket pocket and dabbed at his wet face. 

“Were you worried for me?” Lucifer closed his gloved hand over hers, and her hand stilled, but he could feel the warmth of her fingers against his face.

His red eyes look almost black as he looked deep into the clear silvery depths of her eyes. Lucifer loved her eyes which were like an open book to him, Reya could never hide anything from him. Those soft tender eyes told him all that he needed to know. On that misty night, as the rain continued to fall, time seemed to have stood still for the two unlikely lovers – One demon and one human.

Lucifer was the one surprised, when her free hand thread through the wet hair at the back of his neck, pulling him down as she rose on her toes to press her lips against his. He closed his eyes as he fell into the sweet tender kiss. When Reya had texted him, he only had not wanted her to be out in the rain, but he had never expected for her to come to him and create a moment between them that he would never forget. As the rain poured down on them, he never wanted the moment to end and it was with regret that he broke the kiss, pulling her close against him. 

“The rain is getting heavy again, let’s go home.” Lucifer murmured against her hair. 

His left arm curled protectively around her as they huddled under the umbrella, Reya crossed her arms, her right hand entwined with his left. She leaned into him as they walked together in silence through the empty streets, words seem unnecessary when a simple touch could convey all the nuances. It seemed almost too fast when Reya saw the gates of the House loomed before them. The House was quiet when they stepped into the foyer, Reya felt strangely down when Lucifer let go of her hand and pulled away. They were to remain a secret from the rest of the brothers.

It had been an unspoken rule.

“I’ll heat up dinner and make some hot tea for you.” She automatically headed to the kitchen.

He was reluctant to see her go, but Lucifer resisted the urge to call her name. He headed up to his room alone and send out a small tendril of power to check that everyone’s presence was accounted for in the House. Satisfied that all his brothers were home, Lucifer stepped into the bathroom and turned on the hot water for the bathtub. He stripped off his soaked RAD coat and fetched a towel to dry himself off as he waited for her to come up. As always, his human knocked politely before she opened the door to enter. He had given her special permission to enter his room without triggering the teleportation spell that send any unwelcome intruder straight to his pet hellhound’s lair.

Reya entered his room quietly, closing the door behind her as was habit. She was expecting him to be in the bathroom and she walked over to set down her tray of food and tea on his work desk. She lit the warmers with the small firestarter and set up the soup and tea and serving utensils. She added more fuel to the fire, turning up the fire to increase the warm in his room, as the rain continue to beat against the glass windows. Reya was about to leave when she saw him watching her from the bathroom entrance. He was half dressed, only wearing his pants, having removed his wet gloves and shirt. 

“Come here.”

It was barely a whisper, but she heard it like a command and her body moved instinctively to him. There were raindrops in her hair and her clothes were damp from him. Taking her hand which, he noticed had turned a little cold, Lucifer pulled her into the bathroom with him. Before she could protest, he made short work of removing their clothes. Naked, he lifted her in his arms and was about to lower her into the filled bathtub when she panicked. 

“I can’t share the bath with you… it’ll be too hot! I’ll boil alive!”

Lucifer laughed.

“Of course, I know that, my silly human. I’ve turned the water down so that it will be fine for you.” 

“But but but… that would be cold for you…. Hhmmmm...” He kissed her to keep her quiet as he lowered her into the hot water before climbing in after her.

“I have **_you_** to warm me up.” Lucifer muttered, his lips grazing on the soft skin of her neck to collarbone.

Reya moaned from both the heat of the water and his searing kisses, feeling her body melting into him. Lucifer’s arms wrapped possessively around her, one hand squeezing the firm mount of her breast, teasing her taut nipple while the other stroke over her stomach to spread her thighs wide as he cupped her core with his palm. Rubbing against her intimately before his long fingers spread and entered her. Her head was thrown back on his shoulder as she surrendered herself to him. Lucifer’s tongue traced the shell of her ear, teeth lightly nibbling on her ear lobe, the tickling sensation making her writhe.

Her silver eyes were dazed, and the need reflected in those molten orbs made them liquid with desire. Lucifer’s hand came up to hold her face, tilting it so that he could claim her utterly with his kiss. His tongue slicked into her mouth as she parted her lips to let him in. Her tongue brushed against his and he savored her sweetness as he tasted her again and again. Reya gasped and the small mewling sounds she made in her throat gave him fierce satisfaction that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

His arousal was evident, the hot hard length of him pressing against the small of her back. Their passion burning hotter even as the water cooled. Lucifer rose from the tub, climbing out before he turned to her, making her twined her arms around his neck as he lifted her out of the water, her legs wrapped around his waist. He pulled a towel along as he carried her to his bed. Lucifer smiled as Reya mewed a small protest when he laid her down, breaking their skin contact. He carefully wiped her body dry, taking care with her damp hair before he wiped himself down. Her skin was flushed pink both from the bath and desire. Tossing the towel to the floor, he laid down on her, his weight pressing her down against the mattress. She was so soft so yielding against him and his heart swelled with the knowledge that she was his.

“Lucifer…” Reya spoke his name even as she parted her legs to entwine with his, an open invitation for him to claim her.

Lucifer whispered her name as he inserted his hardness into her slick wet warmth, burying himself to the hilt inside her. Her sweet moans were music to his ears as he started to thrust slowly inside her, reveling in the gratifying friction as her body clasped him so tightly. They moved together in the firelight, their pant of their breaths and the soft moans of passion fused and merged against the rhythm of the stormy rain outside. He leaned over to kiss her, glancing deep into her eyes that had turned a dark stormy grey as she moaned his name. She took his hands pressing them to her aching nipples, wanting more of his touch and he satisfied her, his hot mouth and tongue teasing the hard nubs as he quickened the momentum of his thrusts bringing her closer and closer to pleasure’s edge until they reached their ecstasy together. His low moans echoed her cries as he poured his seed into her warm pulsating core. 

He lifted himself from her, but her body clenched, reluctant to let him go. Lucifer kissed her tenderly, resting his forehead against hers as they basked in the aftermath of their sweet lovemaking. He slid a pillow under head and covered her naked body with the blanket.

“Stay with me tonight?” Lucifer’s fingers traced small circles down her hip.

Reya muttered a drowsy sound of assent.

Letting her rest, Lucifer rose and put on his sleeping robe and walked over to his desk. The food and tea she had prepared for him were still warm and he helped himself. His thoughtful human had made him ginger tea, the sweet warm spreading inside his stomach as he slipped appreciatively. He had been considering to get Reya an umbrella for the rainy season, but it seemed like there was no further need. Yes, he would definitely not mind sharing an umbrella with her in the rain again. Warm, cosy and his desire satiated for the moment, he returned to bed gathering his beloved human into his arms.

Lucifer fell into sleep.


End file.
